Captivity
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: the mew project never happened, and the cyniclons had easily taken over the planet, the way humans are treated is sick, and wrong, but there is nothing anyone can do about it... right?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Enjoy the story!

****************************************=~.*=

_**WHAT HAS HAPPENED**_

_**The Mew project had never happened, and the Cyniclons had easily taken over the planet, they keep the humans alive but… all men are forced to work ridicules hours at incredibly hard jobs. Lots die from sheer exhaustion and over-taxation. Women are treated like animals, they are all kept in underground cells, and can be claimed and owned by any Cyniclon for any purpose, if they haven't been claimed by the age of 25 they are forced to be treated like cattle to be bred with other males in order to keep the species alive. The way the humans are kept and treated is sick, and there is nothing anyone can do about it… right?**_

**Ichigo's POV**

I sat there in the dark damp cell fearing every moment of my life, at anytime I could be summoned by my Bozu (lord/master) and though he dressed me in pretty clothes and fed me well, and treated me nice, he was forceful, and had stolen my kisses more than once, the thing I feared the most was when he decided he wanted more than kisses, I shuddered at the thought, I would have either run away or have gotten myself killed before that could happen. I had already managed to get a hold of a sharp shard of glass I could stab myself with if worse came to worse, and I couldn't find a way out. I heard the quiet tears of my cell mate Lettuce, her Bozu had already forced her to wear no shirt for him, when he was kissing her, but he too had not forced her to go _there_ yet, but by her sobs I could only imagine that he wasn't very far away from that point yet, she was only seventeen, a year older than me, and I didn't want any more of her innocence stripped from her, I went up to her

"Lettuce-oneesama" I whispered, she turned and faced me her eyes puffy and red

"What?" she asked

"If you have to, I have a piece of glass that you can use as a knife under the bed" I told her she looked at me with genuine appreciation

"Thank you Ichigo-sama" she whispered back, I felt angry at the aliens and their evil ways, forcing us to go to the point of suicide to free ourselves. Suddenly I heard the sound of a 'swish' I turned around to face a stone-faced guard name Itachi, he was our prison guard, and he brought us to and from our Bozus

"Ichigo, your Bozu summons you." He called to me, when I didn't come right away he came up to me and kicked me in the ribs like a dog, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, then he faced lettuce

"You're Bozu, has decided to keep you here for a few days, he has found another servant to suffice him for now, of course, if he leaves you for ten days, you'll be back to being master-less and claimable." I saw in lettuce's eyes that her heart had nearly skipped a beat; her Bozu was going to leave her alone for a bit! But I hoped that he didn't leave her forever, because there were many other Cyniclons, who were worse then even her Bozu, and if she were to fall into their hands then… I didn't bear to think of gentle lettuce in the hands of some of the monsters that had imprisoned our planet. Itachi teleported out of the cell and then I was in the house of my bozu, Itachi quickly left, and my bozu came towards me, in his eyes was the light of hunger, I took a few steps back, he teleported behind me and grabbed me, his arms were around my waist, he turned me around and pushed me against the wall, then he pressed his body over mine and roughly kissed me on the lips, his tongue had forcibly entered my mouth and he was feeling the inside of my mouth with it, when he abruptly stopped, obviously hearing something that I couldn't pick up with my ears. Soon after a guard that I didn't know came in shoving forward a boy about my age if not a year or two older. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he looked exhausted and on the verge of collapsing, he must be under Kish's command I thought as there would be no other explanation for him to be here, the guard spoke to my Bozu

"Kish, this dog, didn't fill the quota for two days."

"Really? Well then don't feed him for two days." Alarm flashed in his eyes

"But, I have a family I need to share with, they'll starve!" he said desperately

"Well, you should have thought about that" smirked my Bozu, the boy turned and looked at me, and he guessed what Kish had been doing, he noticed the sweat gleaming off of my forehead, and my red face, I looked rather sickly I thought as I caught a glimpse in the mirror, the boy spoke up

"Your servant girl… she looks sick, I have medicine that can cure her, of course the medicine would take a few days to heal her completely, and you would have to take care of my family if you wanted it." My bozu took a look at me, and he saw that I did indeed look sick, and he seemed to really love me or my mouth anyways

"Fine, just fix her" he jabbed a finger towards me, the boy nodded and came up to me, he pulled out a syringe needle that contained a blue sparkly liquid, he bent his head to my ear

"You know about cats right?" he asked, I nodded

"Then you'll be fine, as long as your strong enough" he seemed to pick each word carefully as if he were worried about the two aliens in our presence,

"Ok, can you please expose your arm, I'm Ryou by the way" I pulled my sleeve up

"I'm Ichigo" he injected the liquid into my arm

"Well Ichigo, you should be fine in a few days, but you should try to take it easy until then alright?"

"Thanks, hey, Ryou, I have a cell mate and well…" he nodded understanding, then he turned to Kish

"Bozu, might I give a needle to Ichigo, to give to her cell mate for healing?" Kish thought about it for a few longs seconds, then he nodded

"Thank you Bozu!" I told him happily, glad to be able to help out lettuce, Kish seemed somewhat surprised at my not forced praise, but he seemed to like it. Ryou carefully took out another vial and needle, the liquid in this one was also blue, but it was tinged with a slight green hue, he passed it to me, and I took it gratefully, then Kish dismissed Ryou and the guard, he turned and faced me, I inhaled sharply, having forgotten about my previous situation, but he didn't come and kiss me, he spoke instead

"Did you really mean it when you thanked me?" he asked

"Of course, I care deeply for my cell mate Lettuce" I replied somewhat surprised, he nodded then smiled at me

"Well, it's good to know how you work!" he said, then he scooped me up and teleported me back into my cell, he looked about it and frowned at the bleak conditions, he saw lettuce sleeping on the torn-up piece of fabric that we called our bed.

"Wait here" he instructed teleporting off, not like I could go anywhere… I went to lettuce and woke her

"Meh? What is it?" she asked sleepily, her eyes were still red,

"Lettuce, I have some medicine for you, I had some and I'm feeling slightly better, but also stranger, anyways here" I carefully took out the needle and loaded the vial onto it, then I injected it into her arm, I didn't need to roll up her sleeve as it was tattered, I noticed blood on her arm, I gasped

"Lettuce, you didn't…" she shook her head weakly

"I wanted to, I almost did, but I couldn't finish the job, Ichigo, will, will you kill me?" she asked, I heard the gasp of someone, I turned around, standing there was Kish arms laden with supplies, I finished injecting her with the drug,

"She was going to… you were planning on…" he trailed off and then went over to the 'bed' he picked up lettuce and placed her beside me, then he flipped the bed up and saw my feeble attempt to hide my weapon of glass which was now covered in blood

"How could you!" he demanded angrily, I stood on my tip-toes so that I was at the same height as him

"_How could I?_ HOW COULD I! WE'RE TREATED LIKE ANIMALS, LIKE OBJECTS, DON'T YOU THINK THAT DEATH IS THE PERFECT ESCAPE?" I screamed then I whispered more softly

"what would you do?" I looked up into his eyes, they were still furious, but the anger slowly faded, he sighed and took the glass in his hands then he teleported it somewhere,

"I've gotten some things for you guys" he picked up the items that he had dropped in his anger, he showed them to us, it was some bottled water, food, clothes, blankets, and other various luxuries

"Your giving all of this to us?" I asked amazed, he nodded, and then shook his head slowly

"You might be right about something strawberry" he teleported in front of me and kissed me again, and for once in my life, I didn't struggle as hard to break free from his embrace. He had a new sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there a few hours ago,

"Thanks for everything Ichigo, see you tomorrow" he winked at me and left, I sighed, then me and lettuce began to set up all of the supplies he had given to us, we lit the candles bringing light to our previously too dim cell, and we put our bed back and put the fluffy quilt on it, then I dressed lettuce in a nice light green sundress, and myself in a pink tank top and blue jeans, we sat on our bed and shared a few crackers with cheese, wondering how we could have gotten so fortunate. Our little bits of peace and happiness never lasted long, this was proven when Lettuce's Bozu teleported in his storm gray/purple eyes blazing.

***************************************************=~.*=**

so what do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back, thank you all for the nice reviews! I'm just hoping I can keep this story top-notch for you all! So enjoy this chapter! **Important A/N** I started this chapter a few days ago, and now recently received a hurtful review from a guest who I believe is some sort of cyber stalk-flamer. The person basically said 'you should write better stories, write good not bad' which leads me to wonder two things, why is this person hitting on my stories, first my tod cookie, and now this one? And second, is this story actually any good?

************************************************=~.*=

**Ichigo's POV**

"WENCH!" shouted the purple alien, then he breathed out and forced himself to sound more calm, like a wave about to break,

"I grant you time for yourself, and how do you repay me?" he slapped her hard; her wound opened and blood began to trickle down her face again.

"Lettuce!" I squeaked, her Bozu turned on me, and lettuce was shaking her head at me warningly her eyes filled with worry

"And you! You're the rebel, you gave her that glass didn't you? Well I think you ought to be punished for your actions!" he summoned a red fan that was decorated with yellow patterns, he raised it in the air and shouted his attack

"Fuu san ren!" he swiped his fan and an electrical current could be seen forming in the air, I didn't move from shock, but lettuce did.

"Ichigo!" she jumped in front of me, the currents streamed into her, and her body jerked wildly, I could hear her tortured screams, and I knew that I had never been so afraid, or so mad in my whole life, I turned to her bozu and pretty much breaking every rule there was, I hit him. He took the hit in the face without a word; he slowly turned back to me, he spoke eerily calm

"Do you want to try that again?"

"Well, since you asked" I raised my hand towards him, but before I could move, he was gone. I ran over to lettuce, who had gone oddly quiet- even for her.

"Lettuce?" I asked; no response

"LETTUCE!" I sobbed, still nothing, I put my head to her chest and listened

"…thump…ba-dump, ba-dump…thump, thump, thump…" I could still hear her erratic heart beat, I breathed a sigh of relief, but how was I to help her? I knew nothing about healing electrical wounds, I heard the familiar 'swish' I whipped around ready to fight, it was Itachi

"What happened here?" he asked surprised

"Her bozu, since when do you care anyways?" I demanded, it was then I noticed a slightly lustful look in his eyes when he looked at lettuce, so that was why.

"I don't care" he replied to me, the look I had seen from him had already disappeared, I heard 'swish, swish, swish' the sound of three different teleportation jumps, I turned back again from examining my broken friend, to my surprise, it was not an alien that waited there, but a twenty-one year old girl with an ultra-violet shade of purple hair, and pomegranate eyes. Itachi was gone.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously

"Pai's servant" she told me coolly

"But this is Pai's Servant" I informed, pointing to lettuce

"From what he said, it didn't seem like she was going to be for long, and you might want to be careful yourself, especially after the stunt you pulled." She said back with a slight edge, this girl angered me, just who did she think she was?

"I'm _always_ careful" I hissed

"No need to be feral" she commented sitting down on mine and lettuce's bed looking around absent mindedly.

"Get off of there, that's our bed" I told her, disliking her immediately

"Hmm… I think not" she told me

"You have no reason, to be so prideful, you egocentric little…" I didn't really know how to end that sentence nicely, so I just trailed off

"Actually, I have every reason to be prideful, unlike you two, I have found favor with my bozu, and in return, he treats me well, and I am perfectly happy, and I have no troubles." She said

"So you're a slut, with no regard towards the human race, as long as you're happy everything's good?" I demanded, she smirked at me

"Ha, you're thinking is still so childish"

"And you know what? my bozu likes me!"

"Really?" she asked with over-dramatic voice tones, she was mocking me.

"Yes really." Replied a voice not my own, my bozu had teleported in during our argument, he put his arm around me

"I heard you were causing some trouble, little strawberry" he asked placing a kiss on my cheek, I didn't move just to prove to this new girl that I had favor with him, and likewise. She scowled

"What do you mean by trouble?" I asked back to him

"I mean, you hit Lettuce's Bozu- Pai, and got lettuce electrocuted"

"Well, I did but… he had no right to hurt lettuce, or me! And I was the one who was supposed to be electrocuted, not her, but she jumped, and…" I pointed to the near motionless Lettuce,

"That sucks, but she is not really my problem, she's Pai's problem, and I don't think that he cares either, since he has Zakuro now"

"Who's Zakuro" I asked

"You were just talking to Zakuro" said the purple haired chick

"Oh, so Pai's new girl is a sluttish prick? How come he likes her better than lettuce?" I asked incredulously, Zakuro gave me a glare that could probably kill most, but of course, I'm way different than most, and I shrugged it off

"What do you want bozu?" I asked him facing upwards

"That's a silly question" he said, and teleported me out and into his house, I pulled a face

"Come on, you really didn't think that I'd release your duties, did you? In fact I think your all the more interesting for it." He pulled me close again, but he wasn't as rough as before I noticed, I felt a strange sensation, that was not from his kiss, so I broke it off

"Hey! What do you think- oh" he stopped mid-sentence

"What's oh?" I asked

"Ichigo, do you- um is- uhh… what happened?" he asked still staring at me, I felt really self conscious,

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" I begged, he came up to me and gently touched my head, wait that wasn't my head… I looked around desperately till I saw something reflective, I gasped and turned to look behind me, and sure enough I had a long black fuzzy tail. I felt dizzy and light-headed

"What?" I managed to spit out before I collapsed from shock.

***********************************************=~.*=

I know this chapter is shorter, I'm sorry, I'm also sick X.X I have learned about a bunch of cool manga, there is letter bee (also called Tegami Bachi), Mär (Mär Märchen Awakens Romance), Ultimo, and Mega Tokyo. I've been starting to learn l33t from MT here I can say you ready boo? Lets go kick zombie ass. j00 r34dy b00? |3t5 g0 k|ck Z0|\/|bi3 455. so I'm pretty sure that's how you say it in l33t if that makes any sense at all…


	3. Chapter 3

Spring break, and lot's of stories to update. That's all I'm gonna say for the time it took to make this, cuz even if I'd typed this chapie out a week ago, you still wouldn't have gotten it till now. I just had no computer with internet, that I could do fanfic stuff with, I mean I did manage to get to a computer a couple times this spring break, but it was always like library, and public, as in, I would get in trouble for posting, or I couldn't post, anyways, be happy it's out now!

*****************************************************=0.~=

**Ichigo's POV**

When I came to I was in a darkly lit room, on a soft bed.

"Am I back under ground?" I questioned aloud, but even though I'd asked it, I knew I wasn't… the atmosphere was different, so I must still be at my Bozu's house…

"Ichigo?" called Kish, I sat up and answered

"Yes Bozu?" he teleported into the room, scaring me half to death in the process

"Good you're awake." He stated

"Why was I sleeping?" I asked, he looked at me warily before reaching out with one of his hands, and grasping onto one of my limbs. He brought it up to my face. It was not my arm, or leg, or anything I might have expected, it was a tail, a long furry cat tail. I blinked, then rubbed my eyes, when I opened them it was still there

"Why do I have a cat tail?" he shrugged

"I don't know, but it came with ears too" he stroked my head, I could feel his icy hands run over my new cat ears; I nearly passed out again.

"Breath, okay? I don't know how this happened, and you obviously don't either, I think it's safe to say that you shouldn't tell anyone about this new… uh… _development_. And we need to find a way to make it go away… although; you look kinda cute with it. Oh yeah, your outfit changed too" I looked down and blushed at the extremely low neckline of the dress, I got even redder when I got a glimpse of how short my dress was, if I did pretty much anything except walk slowly in a straight line, my underwear would show! How had I changed into such a sluttish outfit?

"I jinxed myself didn't I? I was bugging that new girl what's-her-face Zakuro, about being a slut, and now I LOOK like one, but what's with the animal parts? I didn't do anything!" I think I was beginning to hyperventilate, my bozu kissed me, and I stopped breathing altogether, he stopped kissing me

"Breathe, okay? I don't need you dying on me" I nodded, he was playing with my tail now, and it was tickling me; I laughed

"What's so funny?" I pointed at my tail, unable to talk; he stopped messing with it.

"Thanks!" I said

"No problem… hey, do you have powers now?" he demanded

"Powers?" I asked

"Yeah like a super hero, from these…" he held up an old super-hero comic

"Hehe, well I don't think that just because you transform you get special powers or weapons, sorry." I told him, his face dropped

"Oh, can you try?"

"I guess… but what kind of power do you want me to test?"

"Can you fly" I tried to fly, I jumped off the bed and imagined myself flying, but I ended up sprawled out on the floor, I sigh not wanting to move, but…

"Nice view" he said with a smirk, I got up. Who invented this freaking outfit?

"That's a 'no' on the flying" I told him

"Heat vision or lasers?"

"Doubt it"

"Freeze breath?"

"My breath is as warms as ever"

"Super speed?" I got up and ran

"I'm a bit more agile, but other than that not really"

"Ummm…" he sat there thinking, I rolled my eyes

"Look, if anything I have cat-like powers" he looked up grinning

"Okay! How long can you hear? Can you see in the dark? Will you always land on your feet? Do you turn into a cat?" I went and turned off the light-switch, perfect vision, I strained my ears, I could hears the distant shouts of workers, and other bozu,

"I can see in the dark, I can hear too, but I'm not testing the landing on feet, and I don't know how to turn into a cat"

"You are going to test it" I slumped, great now he was forcing me

"But…"

"But nothing!" he picked me up and teleported high above the air, then he dropped me, as I fell I let loose so many curses, I shouted them too, to make sure he could hear them. But when I landed it was gracefully and on my feet, yes this had to be super-powers, the real me was much MUCH more clumsy. I heard laughter, I looked over; my bozu was there with a little-kid-in-a-candy-shop kind of look in his eyes

"Don't drop me again!" I said panicked, he still looked tempted,

"Please, what if… what if I didn't land safely one time, then I would be gone, and I could never see you again!" I said with my most sad-seductive person voice I could muster

"Fine" he muttered, but he still sounded wistful, that alone frightened me.

He lead me back inside as we had been on the roof, then at my request, and in return for a kiss, he gave me a pink sundress with a modest hem length, after I finished changing he began to interrogate me once more, while we walked.

"Are you sure you don't have any weapons?" he asked

"Pretty sure it's not like if I say…" I looked around, I saw the little strawberry designs on the ribbons in my new dress "Ribbon Strawberry" I kept looking, in the distance I heard the tolling of a bell, the sound shocked me, was it that late already? And more importantly, I could hear it? "Surprise bell, attack"

"What?" he asked, I had been saying the words minutes in between, his attention span probably wasn't that long

"I said, it's not like if I say 'Ribbon strawberry surprise bell' attack, that a strawberry attack bell with appear in my…"

"In your what?" he asked impatiently as I trailed off

"In my hands…" I whispered, because sitting in my hand was a heart/strawberry shaped frame with a bell inside of it, I was sure that if I wanted, I could attack with this otherwise ordinary musical instrument. Kish just gaped with me, but then he spoke up

"Well, I guess you really could make a weapon appear, but that's a kind of weak looking thing, why'd you make it like that?"

"Do you think that I actually expected whatever weapon I said to appear in my hands!" I snapped

"Relax, relax" he said

"'Relax' he says, he wasn't the one who just became some sort of animal, weapon conjuring, freak girl" I muttered darkly

"I heard that" he pointed to his over sized elf-like ears "I am an alien you know"

"Ya, I know" I told him, odd I had never been this at ease around the aliens before, and something deep inside me warned me not to get comfortable with them, there was still something that was going to happen. But, that was just a feeling, of course the feeling came from a human girl now gone cat, but I ignored the nagging sense that I should flee.

***********************************************=O.~=

Short chapter I apologize, but I promised to try to update as many stories as possible over spring break, and now it's Sunday, there school tomorrow, and I'm not done updating. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go frantically type out a chapter for 'The dark mews' and 'origins' and 'it's been a while' and Shugo chara "X guardian- when love falls for darkness" oh and there's 'the darker the greens' and 'the lone wolf's cry' and 'for all those special people' and my tod, and some new ones, and OMG I HAVE TOO MANY ONGOING STORIES! *Smashes head against wall*

Well I'm a little crazy right now, if you could review, that would be nice!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples, sorry for not writing in a while. I just finished reading some Inu-yasha, .hack/Another Birth (novel version vol.1/infection_), Ouran high school host club, Full moon O (in anime 'wo') sagashite, and earlier Kaichou wa maid sama (My president is a maid!). all of these are really good. I was reading Inu-yasha last and my mind feels kinda heavy. The perfect feeling for when I write this story (the chapters seem to come out better this way).**

**~Ambercatlucky2 3 I luvs you all!**

Something shifted then, he could feel it within the aura around him. Was it time? Once more would his chance come 'round? If so he would not let it slip by; even if he had to have the blood of the innocent in his hands. After all, weren't sacrificial lambs always required for a greater good?

**Ichigo's POV**

I gasped.

"What is it?" Asked my bozu quickly

"Uhh… nothing, it was nothing forget it." I mumbled, he nodded with a look that said '_sure whatever'_ I almost got angry with him, but then I remembered, it's not their way to care about human things, then I almost cried, because for a moment there, he had been more than just my oppressor, he had been my friend.

"Can, I go back?" I asked, he looked shocked

"You want to go back to your cell?"

"Yeah, I want to… check on lettuce" I finished lamely.

"I _would _let you go, but you might need to give me some payment first." He said suspiciously

"Like what kind of payment" I asked, he suddenly pushed me against the wall, his hands extended to the wall on either side of my face, his head real close, I began to breath faster, I wanted to push away, to yell something nasty, but I realized, I couldn't, as my job as his servant, I was forced to let him do whatever he wanted, for the second time that day I felt like crying, this time for completely other reasons, as he kissed me.

He didn't really go far this time, not at all, just a kiss on the lips, one kiss, but he seemed more serious than before, that scared me, actually a lot of things scared me about him, but once more I was powerless, especially if I ever would have need of his help.

"You can go now" he said after his kiss, then he teleported me out himself, and brought me to my cell, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me once more, then he disappeared, and the night seemed to finally sink in.

**Sorry to seem to rush this, I'm a horrible person to you amazingly devoted (as in, yay I can't believe your still following this story) peoples. I wanted to write more, but then I fell asleep, and the weekend is over, so I can post this up now, and I owe you guys at least something of a chapter, but I do think of all the things to happen… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! =^.^= once more just gotta pour on the luv to you guys, recently I've kinda lost the will to write, so writing things are a bit tough, also summer is coming up, and during the summer I will be lucky if I am able to post one new chapter in any of my stories, you see I am the kinda person with more computer time in school, (school library) than out of school (no internet at home, cause our dial-up's out) anyways… THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: The Furry Raiding Your Fridge. Okay, so basically, this is my last post before summer. Enjoy.**

**Ichigo's POV**

So I did cry in the end. I just cried and cried, and even though she was still injured Lettuce was comforting me. Zakuro didn't seem to give a care, and I wondered if she was even human.

After an hour or so I stopped crying, I just lay there and shivered in the cold, I had a feeling it was late at night, and my two new cell mates were out cold, but sleep wouldn't come to me.

"I'm a cat. I'm a stupid defenseless helpless cat." I whimpered. It wasn't fair, I was like a super-hero now, but then, if I were a super-hero I wouldn't have to be stuck in a cage, hoping for food, and wishing I could escape from my bozu.

In the midst of my self-pitying I heard a scraping noise with my super-sensitive cat ears, I cautiously approached the wall, and gave it a tap.

"_TOCK!" _it sounded kind of odd, I hit a piece of wall beside it a ways.

"_Thunk!" _that was odd, but then I picked up a garbled speech

"Berry, Ringo I….wa…th…al…hea…ay!" it sounded like young girl. (**A/N I did say Ichigo was 16 somewhere right?**). Suddenly an idea came to me, I grabbed the bell thing that I had summoned earlier and had kept on my tail, and I pointed it at the wall and commanded it

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" a beautiful melody flowed through it and a flash of light filled the cell, when it faded a lovely berry-and-fresh-air smell filled the room, and there was a hole in the wall. Behind the wall was a fourteen year old, at least I assumed, girl with short yellow hair and creamy brown eyes, she was looking at me in fright.

"Who are you!" she demanded with false courage, I smiled and put my bell away

"I'm Ichigo, and you?"

"Pudding, why are you…" she motioned to my animal parts

"I don't know why!" I exclaimed, I felt some of my earlier despair coming back to me, I tried to subdue it. But then the girl did something I would never have expected.

"Can I have some to?" she asked, I jumped back startled.

"What, did I do something wrong?" she asked in a sorry tone.

"No, it's just, you want to be like this?" I motioned to myself she nodded excitedly like a child.

"I don't know how to give you it, but if I could, I would." She beamed, suddenly her two companions came up to us, one had short red-ish orange-ish hair, and chocolaty brown eyes, she wore a red bow on her head and a red tube top dress that slip into two pieces near the bottom, she was also wearing white poofy bloomers, the other had straight really blonde hair, and brown-that-looked-red eyes, she wore a white dress.

"Um, Pudding…" they didn't really know what to say, so I spoke instead.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo" they seemed a little more comfortable with my friendly tone, the red-head spoke first

"I'm Ringo, it's nice to meet you" she seemed a bit tentative, but extremely determined, (**A/N **I recently found out that apples were a type of berry 0,o ringo means apple, hence the note) the other girl spoke up

"I'm Berry!" she seemed the cheerful and stubborn type.

"It's really nice to meet you three, but I have one question. Why were you destroying the wall?"

Suddenly a voice cut in "I want to know that as well"

**Don't-cha just love me? I mean a cliffy for the summer, heck yeah! :P aww well, I will try to work so hard, and well I JUST LOVE ALL OF YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**He/She struck again. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll remind you. I'm talking about the guest 'Some helpful tips' which really should be 'some hurtful comments' this person, I mentioned back in chapter 2, hit the story again, and review chapter one again saying "Oneesama? Grow up." And then something that was like 'your stories suck, you're sad' and then he/she had the nerve to say "your brother is a joke" I mean really. You can hurt me and be mean to ME as much as you want, but don't you DARE insult my brother. Anyway, the chapter will begin.**

**Ichigo's POV**

I froze in place. I knew that the voice had come from behind me so I wouldn't be able to see him, but the other three could.

"Well, are you going to explain yourselves or not!" he sounded impatient, I decided to chance turning around. It was an alien like I had thought, but no one I knew, and he seemed young, about the same age as the little blonde girl.

"Who are you?" I asked. His golden eyes narrowed.

"I don't have to answer that, but I do want to know who you are"

"I am Ichigo" I told him

"So you're the hag, my cousin keeps mentioning. Hardly worth the efforts he goes to, to keep you." He spat, oh so he must be the cousin of my bozu, the only likeness they shared were their eye colour. His hair was a soft brown while my Bozu's was a pine green.

"Hey! That's not nice!" exclaimed Pudding, she seemed to have either ignored the fact that he was an alien or had forgotten it.

"Hey, watch how you talk to me little girl" rage seemed to build in her eyes

"Don't you DARE call me little, especially since you're probably the same age as me and the same height too!" she exclaimed

"How old are you?" he questioned

"Fourteen!" she exclaimed "And my height's five foot two, and my weight is ninety-two pounds"

"I don't care about your height or your weight, I just wanted to know your age silly girl" he said

"Well I already told you and I can't un-tell you" she said sticking out her tongue. The kid alien seemed angry, but amused

"What's your name, and who is your bozu?" he demanded

"I am Pudding Fong and I am Bozu-less!" she exclaimed

"How come your in the holding pens then?" he asked with force

"Because I'm too good for any of you stinky aliens!" she said angrily. The brown haired alien looked extremely angry, but Ringo cut in.

"Look, alien-kun, don't be upset, Pudding is just a bit angry because… she was rejected again" her soft tones seemed to ease the aliens temper

"And I tried really hard to be good this time" Pudding muttered sadly.

"Alright, I see what has happened, though you have no right to talk to me like that, and if you do that again you will be punished, and I still haven't gotten the reason for the destruction of the wall." He said somewhat diplomatic

"I was getting lonely, more friends are always better right?" she said beaming.

"And you two did nothing to stop her?" he asked to Berry and Ringo

"Well, we tried but…" Ringo started "…But Pudding is one of those unstoppable forces in life" finished Berry. The boy sighed

"I had a feeling that was the case." He turned to Pudding "Tell you what, I'll take you on, and see if your really as bad as they say. In exchange, you must" he went up to her and whispered in her ear, she seemed to get more excited, she nodded vigorously "Alright, I promise!" she said holding out her pinky finger

"What's that for?" he asked

"You put your pinky in mine..." she directed and took his hand and put his finger in hers and linked them together "…and then the promise is secure, it's a pinky promise" she told him. He seemed a bit overwhelmed, but happier too. Pudding seemed to be a good influence for anybody.

"Now, about the wall…" he started

"Oh just let it be Tart" came my Bozu's irritatingly familiar voice.

"Besides" he added "It would let our little pets be more happy right?" Tart rolled his eyes

"Why is it that I'm more mature than you when I'm younger?" he asked

"Haha you might think your more mature, but you aren't little cuz" he said ruffling his hair. For this one I agreed with Pudding's new bozu, Kish was _very_ immature about most things.

"Anyway no more wall destroying" said Pudding's Bozu. She nodded

"What happened here?" Came an angry voice; the familiar mop of purple hair came into view. It was Lettuce/Zakuro's Bozu, he was one to look out for.

"The wall was torn down between these two cells, but we have dealt with it." Explained my bozu

"How was it that you've let this happen?" he asked with his usually gentleness… the kind that would kill small animals.

"We did not know about any of this until tonight, as it was the other group who broke into this group's pen." Tart told him.

"I see. Well then, what are you waiting for? Make them rebuild the wall." He said

"We figure it might be a better idea to just let it go, as I have decided to make this one" -he motioned to Pudding- "My own"

"We will see if this works, if not then the wall goes back up." He said harshly. I was surprised though, it was the most leniency that he had ever given. '_He must be happy_' I thought.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Lettuce as she carefully walked up, she must have just woken up.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Zakuro

"We have new cell-mates" I told them. They nodded.

"Come here, both of you" demanded Pai, Zakuro came confidently, and Lettuce insecurely.

"Zakuro, I want you to come with me after we are done here, and Lettuce, I have decided to forgive you because I am so very gracious, so you will see me later." With that he took hold of Zakuro's hand, and disappeared from sight.

"Huh, he's kinda mean isn't he?" commented Pudding, I almost strangled her for her naivety.

"Pudding, you are supposed to say things like that… it will get you killed" I told her

"Well said kitty-cat" My bozu told me "Shall we go?" he asked

"Like I have a choice" I told him half jokingly

"Ah but I know you like it" he said teasingly

"Whatever you say… my lord" I said kneeling and taking his hand to my mouth kissing it, he laughed

"You're a funny one aren't you?"

"Oh, but anything for you" my patience seemed to be great today, maybe because of the forgiveness towards Lettuce, or the meeting with Pudding, but I felt like I was able to goof of and deal with anything.

"Get a room" said Tart

"Ah Tart, your young mind is too overwhelmed by love?" he teased

"Get a life Kish" my bozu grinned, and pudding spoke up

"Well Taru-Taru do you wanna hang out too?"

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THE NAME 'TARU-TARU' YOU ARE TO CALL ME YOUR BOZU!" he shouted angrily

"But, your name is Tart so your nickname must be Taru-Taru!" she said, he suppressed a sigh

"Whatever, come on" he tentatively took her hand and left, it was just Berry, Ringo, Lettuce and me now.

"Kitten, should we go _now_?" asked my Bozu,

"What about Berry and Ringo?" I asked knowing Lettuce should be safe for now.

"Oh, don't worry Ichigo, we may be 'on hold' but it's only been for a few days we still got a week left before we're carted off" Berry told me, I looked at her questioningly

"W-we shared the same Bozu" explained Ringo "And well, he got tired of us…"

"Which is fine by me, I can't wait till I can see my boyfriend again" said berry seriously

"But berry, what if they try to but you in… the _other system_?"

"I think my virginity will be spared for another few years, don't you worry Ichigo, besides, Tasuku will always love me no matter what" she told me dreamily "We got together three years ago, and even though we have been separated for two years, I just know he will wait for me. Because I would wait for him forever." She said. I was amazed at the trueness of their love, and the fearlessness of Berry.

"How old are you at the moment?" I asked

"Eh? About sixteen, I've been marking the days off on my wall, I got quite a few calendars made up already, see?" she pointed to one of the walls in their cell, on it in neat boxes, days had been marked down, all of it was etched into the stone with another

"My birthday will be in week actually, what about you?" she asked, I scratched at my head ashamedly

"I haven't really been keeping tack of time, what day is it?"

"It's Thursday June 30." She told me

"Oh! My birthday is in a month, I think, I mean it's been so long…"

"Yeah I know." She commented, Kish made a coughing noise

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed going up to him

"Its fine, but I don't have infinite free time sweetheart, and I made a special trip just to see you so if you don't mind…" I nodded and went into his embrace, he teleported us out of there. We arrived at his house in seconds. When we got there, I saw an unexpected sight; it was that blonde boy Ryou or something like that.

"What's up?" I asked

"I think he knows something about your sudden transformation." Kish explained. I looked at the boy curiously

"Well?" I prompted; he hung his head in shame

"Yeah, I know something about it… I was the one who changed your genes."

"How." I said tightly

"With the liquid I injected you with the other day" he explained

My Bozu spoke up "How did you come across the materials to make that liquid anyways?"

"You see, when I was brought to you earlier, I had missed two days of quota for mining, remember?" My bozu nodded

"I remember, I was going to punish you for your lack of work, but you had medicine for Ichigo" he nodded

"Yes, well you see, on those two days, when I hadn't filled my quota I had found a pocket in the ground that led to an underground cavern, the walls of this cavern were lined with luminescent crystals of seven different colours. I took one of the crystals, a pink one, and discovered that it was easily breakable, so I carefully ground it into a fine powder, and mixed it with some of my water ration. When I did the whole liquid shone with a pink colour, and then faded to a sparkling blue.

I then carefully tasted some of it, I was sick for the rest of the day, I knew there was something special about it, I discovered what it was when my cat came up to me and drank some of the elixir during my sickness, she wasn't affected at all, so I tried to give some to a fleeing animal, to see of it was only for animals, but the animal I had given it to also rejected it, hence why I warned you about cats when I first gave it to you. The other colours, well I wasn't sure what they did, but I had decided to make elixirs of some of the other crystals, but each colour seems to be gene-specific to different animals. The one that you received for your friend was the green crystal's potion." He finished his explanation

"So you skipped two days of work for a chance of experimentation, then decided to use, Ichigo, and her cell-mate as guinea pigs to your potions!" Exclaimed Kish in a fit of just rage; I was pretty pissed too.

"What if something happens and Lettuce or me dies!" I shouted

"Obviously you are not going to die, as you have the correct genes to accept the elixir of the pink crystal, but I have no idea about that friend of yours."

"You mean you would be just fine if she died because of gene rejection? You would be fine taking an innocent life!" I asked accusingly.

"Well… uh… I mean…" he stuttered unknowing what to say

"You mean you hadn't even thought of that? You are evil, how could you disregard a life so?" I was getting so worked up that I was surprised to have my bozu pat me on the head and say "Calm down, your tail is lashing pretty hard"

I took a breath, and tried to calm myself, but then Pudding and Tart came into view

"Yo, Kish some pretty freaky shit is happing back at their cell with that green haired chick" tart reported, I shrieked with fury and attacked Ryou, I slashed at him with my ragged nails until I drew blood, then I stood up and took the bell from my tail I was about to perform my attack, but Kish tackled me to the floor

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I hissed so blinded by rage that I nearly tore into him.

"Stop it Ichigo, you're going to kill him" he warned

"Good" I said, and struggled to get back up, but he was too strong.

"Ichigo. Stop. It." He demanded I stopped moving but I was breathing hard and adrenaline was flowing fast through my veins

"Before you try to kill anyone else hag, why don't we go check on her? she looked pretty odd when we went there" Pudding's Bozu said, I nodded with clenched teeth, my own bozu teleported us back to our cell, I immediately went to lettuce who was in the floor withering in pain, she screamed, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

**Hey folks, I listened to two different Avril Lavigne albums, "The best damn thing" and "under my skin" while writing this, I don't know when this'll get posted... but I hope you will all enjoy it, especially after what 'some helpful tips' said, cuz it really hurts, and my bro BTD VS TMM isn't a joke, his stories are pretty great, I love 'em especially his newest one 'the hidden life' he got me to edit his first chapter a bit for the grammar, but it's all his, and it's so great. His first ones 'Btd vs. Tmm' series is awesome because it's just too funny, it's a bit hard to follow and you need to know about the computer game bloons tower defense 4 to really get it, but it's pretty amazing. Gawd I don't like mean people like that, amplified because I think that this story is one of my best, but this person is totally trying to ruin the feeling for me… anyways see you all next time!**

**~Ambercatlucky2 **


	7. Chapter 7

**I really REALLY appreciate all of your support. Thank you all for your kind comments and reassurances, have I ever told you all how much I love you guys? I also love writing this story, so don't worry! I won't stop no matter what! I wonder how many chapters this story will be… my longest finished story ended up being twelve chapters, I hope to make this longer, but you never know… anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched anxiously as she twisted on the ground, she was still injured from her electrocution, and had horrible burns, this wasn't helping.

Just when I couldn't take it anymore and was about to fling myself on her and try to help, she stopped moving. A light enveloped her, and then faded. Slowly and carefully she got up.

"Looks like she didn't reject it" commented Ryou, he was still bleeding and badly injured from my attack earlier, but he seemed proud.

"Lettuce, are you alright?" I questioned, she nodded slowly

"Yes, I-I think so"

"She transformed…!" said Tart with shock. I looked at Lettuce and she had indeed transformed.

Her previously long leaf-green hair had shortened considerably and was a yellow-green colour, similar to lime. And like me her clothes had changed into an embarrassingly revealing outfit.

Hers was a tube-top one piece styled swimsuit the colour of ripe kiwis, she arm bands and a leg band as well. One thing that she now possessed that she probably couldn't have dreamed of having before was a pair of ankle high boots made of soft fabric.

She did not have ears, nor did she have a tail. What she did have was two thin fin-like appendages criss-crossing around her body; the ends did not touch where they met at the top of her head.

She also had a thicker somewhat tubular fin that came from the back of her head, where it came from exactly wasn't apparent as it came out from under her hair, but it ended around her tailbone area.

"Lettuce, how do you feel?" I asked again, she looked at me and smiled with her shy, but elevating smile.

"Ichigo, I feel better than I have in four years!" What she said didn't surprise me much, right now, she had been healed of all her wounds, seemingly by magic, and she was refreshed with more energy than I had ever seen her with.

The aliens had stolen our lives from us, and right now, I believed she felt like she had a bit of her own life again.

Pudding looked like she might explode with energy as she leapt into the air and exclaimed

"I wanna get some too!" This news was new to everyone, except for me and her companions.

"Pudding you want to risk death to get animal parts?" Asked her new bozu Tart, she nodded vigorously

"Uh-huh, I want it more than anything!" She told him.

"Pudding, you can't just do that! What if you get hurt? Or what if does work, but works wrong? And even if it did work out properly, you would have no way to ever go back to normal!" I told her, fearing for her safety because she didn't.

But she looked at me, her normally childish eyes serious and hard, she placed a hand on both of my shoulders and spoke in earnest

"Ichigo, do not take my request lightly. I have considered the possibilities, what I asked was not merely the impulse of a child. But the well thought over petition of a woman."

I was startled at the maturity with which she had spoken, behind her childish antics and her infantile appearance she had wisdom of sorts.

"Then, there is no reason for me attempt to stop you, but you will have to ask Ryou about it" I told her, a sense of respect for her finally appearing within me.

She smiled the look of maturity in her eyes still, and then she turned towards Ryou

"Please mister! You've gotta let me!" she begged

"I will, but only if your friend agrees not to attack me again, no matter what happens." he said, I nodded grudgingly.

"I think you guys have also forgotten two important some ones in this equation." My bozu said, I detected irritation in his voice, so I went to him, in case there was a way to appease him into relenting to Pudding's request.

"If you do this, you won't be the only one taking a risk Pudding, if you die, or become physically disabled I'll have to pay the price too" said Tart

"I won't die, and I won't get injured! I promise!" Pudding told him

"Do you, pinky swear..?" he asked hesitantly

"I pinky swear" Pudding said with all seriousness as she proffered her pinky to him, he accepted her promise.

"Bozu, I know that the land in which this place Ryou spoke of is part of your lands, but please, let Pudding take the elixir" I whispered into my Bozu's ear, while wrapping my arms around his waist in an embrace.

"You know I can't deny you" he whispered back, then he kissed me, I forced myself not to pull back, stiffen or flinch, even when he French kissed.

This was important to Pudding, I couldn't mess up any chance that she had, simply because I was out of my comfort zone, I even slightly kissed him back to try to get him to let them try. But Kish knew me better than that, he pulled back from me.

"You really are a caring girl, aren't you? I wanted to know how far you would go, right here, for your friend. You kissed me back, even though you hate me, you hate my affection.

Don't think I don't know how important this is for you or for Pudding. I'll let them try to change her, but I want to get to a point where you'll truly love me, and treat me like your friend, and not just like your master"

I hung my head so I didn't have to look him in the eyes

"What you ask for, takes sacrifice on both sides, a true relationship is based on trust, respect, and love. All of which are earned at a hard price. More so once the trust and respect has been broken."

He nodded resignedly "I thought it might be that way"

Then he turned away from me.

"Alright, so we'll go now. You two, do you want to go too?" he asked Berry and Ringo

"Well, I would go, but…" Ringo didn't finish her sentence

"Oh, your Bozu would be mad right?" He said

"Oh no, we don't have any Bozu's right now. We're worried that if we do transform, we might never get picked" Ringo told him

"Don't worry. I'll tell you one thing, unusual things are a hot commodity" he replied, the two smiled shyly

"Okay then, we can try. besides, if we die then we won't have to worry anymore!" Berry announced. My Bozu then got that look in his eye, the pitying, thinking look I had seen few times before.

With directions from Ryou, we managed to get there in a short time. When we got there it seemed just like a shadowed narrow opening in the now abandoned section of the mines. But if we pushed past it, it opened up into the cavern he had promised.

Like Ryou had described the walls were lined with radiant polychromatic crystals.

"Can I pick a colour?" Asked Pudding eagerly and happily, Ryou nodded. Pudding ran around the cave quickly, before stopping at her chosen colour

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yellow is my lucky colour! I just know it'll be fine!" Pudding said smiling

"Okay, what are you two's choices?" Ryou asked the other two girls

"White" Berry said like how she said everything else, with confidence.

"Blue, no, red. Yeah, red" Ringo said somewhat tentatively. Ryou nodded at all of their picks, and set to work in creating the elixirs that would change them, or kill them.

Half an hour later he presented three sparkling blue liquids. One had shimmers of red, another had white, and lastly faint yellow. He care transferred each liquid into a syringe needle.

"Who will go first?" He asked

"I will!" volunteered Pudding

"Alright, please expose your arm" he asked. Pudding rolled up the sleeve of her light yellow blouse. Slowly he injected the blue-tinted-yellow liquid.

Pudding screamed.

**Woohooo for cliff hangers! Laugh, this chapter was really hard to write… specially after Kish and Ichigo's talk… I hope you enjoyed it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Due to circumstances (by this I mean 'Some helpful Tips) who decided that cyber bullying was the best use of her (and her best friends) time, (they hit a story I wrote for my friend, it's titled 'The tears that fall upon the sand'. They went a little overboard with the hurtful comments, which I have deleted, because it was complete trash, and proved their lack of education. I grudgingly decided to turn off anonymous reviews-the alternative was quitting fanfic. I am sorry, but I figured that even if you kind anonymous reviewers can't review anymore you would be at least happy to be able to read it. So I do hope that you can understand and enjoy. ****~Ambercatlucky2**

He watched while he waited. Soon he would have enough strength to do more. When he did, he would put things back into place, starting with _her._

**Ichigo's POV**

I felt something ominous reaching for me, and I internally flinched.

Pudding's scream had subsided and she fell to the floor, I ran to her along with everyone else, except for my bozu and Ryou.

"Pudding, oh my god, wake up!" I burst as I shook her half limp body.

Suddenly she burst into a fit laughter.

"Ahaha, I tricked you!" she said through her giggles. I stared blankly

"What?"

"Please, you are all so serious, you need to lighten up a little, it doesn't matter how old you are! You still need to laugh and have fun!" she chirped

"Idiot!" Tart roared angrily hitting her on the top of her head with a closed fist.

I noticed a slight gentleness in his actions and I could faintly pick up the words he hadn't wanted anyone to hear, words filled with love- "you scared me".

Suddenly the all too familiar light enveloped her, when it left Pudding was transformed like Lettuce and I had been.

She was a monkey.

She had little fuzzy brown ears and a curled tail. Her yellow outfit was more appropriate than mine, and more suited to her. It was a one piece outfit that had thick straps that became part of the 'panels' of her outfit.

There was a half modest V neckline that came from in between the straps. There were dark brown, nearly black, stitching lines that seemed to divide her outfit into panels of a sort.

At the bottom it ended like really short shorts and slightly puffed out there was a trim of brown fuzz around leg holes that gripped her skin tightly so that her underwear could not be exposed.

She too had a leg band around her left, as well as arm bands and a fuzz trimmed neck band. She also wore brown fuzzy looking fingerless gloves.

Her boots went high on her shins, but didn't quite reach her knees they were the same cheery yellow as her outfit, and had brown rings around it in a random but organized position.

Her eyes were still the same warm brown and her hair the same style with two little braids in the braids at the back of her short pixie cut, however it was a warmer, more golden shade than before.

The first thing she did was grab her ears and shout,

"I've got ears!"

"Well I guess she's alive too then." Commented Ryou

"I'll go next!" Offered Berry happily

"Alright" Ryou agreed, she pulled up her sleeve and he carefully injected the white and blue elixir.

For a few minutes nothing happened, and then the light enveloped her. She let out a scream from within, a scream different from Lettuce and Pudding's. This scream chilled my bones, and ice settled upon my heart.

When the light faded away, Berry was still there, she had been transformed with two animals, a rabbit, and a cat.

The only thing was her bunny ears were limp, her tail was unmoving and she was staring unnervingly with glassy eyes. Gently I closed her eyes for her and laid her straight.

"We should bury her" I told them

"Why?" Ryou asked "she knew the risk, she knew she could die."

"That didn't make her any less human!" I snapped.

"Your choice." He said passively

"Bastard." I muttered

"You," he said to Ringo "do you still want to attempt the transformation?" she nodded

"I can't give up now!" she told him.

"Alright then, you know the deal." Ringo pulled up the sleeve of her dress, and pulled down her long white glove a little. Ryou injected the liquid into her.

She made no sound as light filled our vision once more.

After it left, she was still there, standing and alive, I let out a breath I hadn't know I had been holding. But it was strange; I couldn't tell what animal she was.

"So, um, what animal are you exactly anyways?" I asked

"Penguin!" she announced quickly

"How do you know?"

"How do you know you're a girl? How do you know how to talk? You just do, and I just know that I'm a Humboldt Penguin!" she replied

"Chill out, I just couldn't see any animal parts, so I was just wondering." I told her

"Sorry, I guess I did get a little worked up. Oh my god" she suddenly exclaimed

"What is it?" Asked Pudding

"I need to tell Tasuku that… That Berry died!" She said with urgency and sadness

"How are you going to find him?" both Pudding and I asked

"Urk, I… don't… know…" she muttered

"Well, you can figure that out later, but we have some important business to attend to, so we really have to go now." Interrupted Kish, immediately I went to his side, he knew how to get out of this place, and he was my Bozu.

We left the cavern behind and returned to the underground cell, that the others and I had come to call home. Then the Cyniclons left for their own homes, with something important that they had to do.

The day had been a busy one, filled with lots of different things; both sorrow and regret were there, as well as intense feelings of happiness.

Some how, even with my busy mind, I fell asleep.

**Narrator's POV**

_'Come to me' _demanded the voice in his head, he had been trying to resist all day, but it was hard, there was something commanding in it, something that made you want to comply with what he said, and yet. The words he spoke were evil.

_'Just kill her' _it whispered _'one slice from your blades, and she would no longer annoy you' _it told him seductively

'_she doesn't love you, you know, she's playing you. After all, she is human, and you are Cyniclon. She hates you, if she had the chance, you would be dead already. So why don't you just end her miserable life, it'll be peaceful for her. In fact, she might even thank you for killing her, after all, who wants to live oppressed? Live in fear, and worry? You'd be doing her a favour…' _

"Argh! Just shut up! Shut up and leave me alone!" He shouted back, covering his ears with his hands, the voice which had tormented him all day finally faded away with a dark chuckle.

**Sorry that it's short… I have writer's block… I hope you guys all liked it… sooner rather than later I'll turn on anonymous review again… don't worry…**


	9. Chapter 9

**When this is posted, anonymous reviews will be turned on again. Sorry for the earlier inconvenience.**

**Also the story arc I'm currently starting is an 'other's POVs' arc, basically it going to be in any but Ichigo's point of view.**

…**And lastly I actually have fragments of a plot! I have around five things planned out for the future of this story!**

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SUGGESTIVE (LIKE A LITTLE TINY HALF A SCENE OF LEMON…). IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE READING IT THEN… WELL YOU'VE BEEN WARNED****. (also I can give you a clean summary of you don't want to read this chapter)**

**Pudding's POV**

I woke up really early in the morning, I couldn't see outside, but I just knew it was.

Everyone else was still sleeping, so I was bored out of my mind, and then I remembered I had ears and a tail. This still kind of shocked me, sure I had been eager to get them, and I mean who wouldn't be?

But this whole transforming thing was weird, and I was cold in my new clothes, still it had been a long time since I had gotten new clothes.

I thought about my new master, wow I have a master. That surprised me too. Every Cyniclon who had taken me on never even liked me, and had always rid themselves of me fairly early on.

But this Taruto, he seemed genuine, and somewhat kind. He had even asked me to teach him how to play some of the human bored games and such, which was cool, I mean, I knew how to play a lot of different things, and the rules weren't so hard to teach.

All of a sudden someone teleported in and destroyed my line of thinking, I looked at who it might be.

It was a Cyniclon I had never seen before, perhaps the guard that used to ferry the other girls that used to be here alone, to and from their masters.

He looked around for a moment and let his gaze rest on me

"Your Bozu summons you." He said bluntly, I nodded and went to him.

He roughly grabbed my arm, and I just barely bit back a cry of pain. Then we teleported, the sensation was how it always was- extraordinary.

The rush of wind swept past your body, and yet you stood still and didn't move, your mind accelerated and your thoughts raced ahead at triple speed, and before you knew it.

You were there.

As soon as we arrived, the guard dropped my arm and left. Tart was waiting for me, he smiled

"So, you gonna teach me or what?" I grinned

"Yup, I will. What game is it?" he held up an old monopoly bored.

"Alright, that's called monopoly, you have a banker, and then your normal players, each player starts out with a specific amount of money which they can spend on buying property, the person with the most property value and money combined wins. The game runs out when someone either goes bankrupt, or when all the properties have been bought." I explained.

He nodded a dazed look in his eyes, no doubt processing what I had just said.

The game started out well, and he soon caught on, before too much time had felt like it passed, nearly all the properties had been sold.

"Ha, there's the last one!" I boasted placing the marker down on the blue square.

"Not quite." He said, I looked up at him quizzically, and he moved towards me wrapping his arms around my neck

"There's still one place, where I can put my property" he whispered into my ear, I shivered as he kissed me.

The slow controlled kiss somehow turned into fast-paced kissing, our faces were hot, but we still kept going, before I really knew what was happening, I was taking off his shirt, and he was taking off my bra, his hands going where they wanted, and I moaned as we tangled ourselves together…

I woke up, the room was black, and there was a warm presence beside my body, I turned around and nearly chocked to see Tart's sleeping face.

What the hell had I done?

I knew perfectly well what we had done. I don't know how we got there, but I could remember ever detail, every touch, every kiss, every ounce of pleasure and pain, every way we had been with each other, there was no way we could treat each other normally after _that_. No way could we ever look at each other's body the same.

Even now I remember how he felt so close and personal, how he smelt, how he had tasted, how he had touched my body, I nearly moaned again thinking of it all.

I knew that what we had done was so very wrong, and yet, I wanted it again.

Slowly with a slight moan he woke too, he turned and faced me, I was still naked there for him to see me unprotected, he turned beet red.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that to you, I-I didn't plan that honestly."

I slapped him

"You don't just do that and then apologize, although apology accepted, you tell me that you love me or something!" he touched his face, and my words sunk in. He looked up at me,

"I really do think that I might love you."

"You better, especially after what we just did." I told him, he looked at me nervously, and I caught an emotion of love, and lust flicker across his face.

"Um, we should, get dressed." He suggested, I nodded and did what he said. Even after he personally brought me back to my cell, and had long left, the warmth inside my body remained, and I knew I wanted to do that with him again, no matter how wrong it was.

**Ringo's POV**

I knew that I was the only mew who didn't have any external means of showing off my animal, but I didn't mind, I knew who I was.

The day seemed long, when I first woke up my only other original cell partner was gone, when had Pudding left? Usually I was the one who woke the earliest.

But today, I rose last.

When I did wake-up the only other person in the cell with me was Ichigo.

Pudding was gone, probably with her Bozu, Lettuce and that other girl Zakuro were also gone.

It was somewhat rare to have them both with their bozu together, they didn't get along very well, and I couldn't imagine their master having both of them at once, although he was very strict, perhaps they would behave in his presence.

That left only Ichigo, and me, but before too long, that stone faced guard, Itachi or something like that, came and picked her up to go to her master.

And I was left alone. The minute she left, I felt suffocated being alone.

Then I realized, it wasn't just a feeling, I really was having trouble breathing.

No matter how much air I tried to gasp in, only trace amounts entered my lungs.

It felt like my blood was flowing backwards and my heart refused to pump. I couldn't even cry out in pain.

It took me only a little to know what exactly was happening.

The only reason why I hadn't died, was because the other mews had been with me, somehow their animal genes had kept mine on track, and now that they were all gone, the non-native genes within me wanted out, they wanted to leave this body behind, and it didn't matter what happened to the hostess.

I was fading in and out of consciousness, lying on the floor, blood trickled out of an internal wound, and I could feel my life ebbing away.

Soon the comforting blackness came, and I gave myself to it.

**Pudding's POV**

It took me only a few minutes after arriving back into the cell to realize that something was wrong.

There was a smell that should be in the air, iron.

I looked around, and cried out when I saw the dead bleeding body of my companion.

"RINGO!" I shouted, I shook her gently, but she really was dead, I sank to my knees, all feelings of warmth and happiness gone.

And I wept bitterly. She had been my friend, we had been close friends, we had shared the same fate together, we had lived together, and now she was dead!

I was only half aware of others slowly joining me, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't know whose it was, and I didn't care. All I wanted to do was cry.

**Yeah, this chapter was short, but I felt it was very filled. Anyway please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I have writer's block for this story, I'm sorry, it's why I haven't really been updating it, I'm so sorry. And this might not be the best of quality, so I'm sorry.**

**Also, thank you Maria GV for your editing tips, and helpful questions.**

**Lettuce's POV**

The first thing I saw upon returning to my cell was Pudding collapsed into tears on the floor. I tried to move towards her. But Zakuro put up a hand and stopped me.

"Wait." She instructed quietly.

"Why?" I murmured back confused.

"Just watch." She replied exasperated.

"No." I told her firmly and slightly angrily. She had no right to tell me what to do! I was sick of this.

I began speaking even before I turned to face him, "Itachi, go get her Bozu." An irritated look came over his usually stoic face. So I added "please… can't you see? She's in pain!" he closed his slightly opened mouth and nodded before disappearing.

Quietly and calmly I went to her and put my arms around her. Transformed or not, she was still a child. And this was the only way I knew how to comfort her.

"Shhh… it's okay, it's going to be okay." I murmured soothingly while holding her tightly. And I kept holding her and talking comfortingly to her until Itachi arrived with her Bozu, then I handed her into his arms.

It was only then that I looked down to Ringo's unmoving body. A strangled gasp of horror escaped my lips, and my own tears threatened to break free.

I hadn't known her very well, but she had been like me. She too had been transformed using the power of the strange crystals. She had also been gentle, kind, optimistic, pure and even a little bit innocent.

The pain in my heart was almost too much. Yes, I had seen death before, but this time it had been different than before. This time I had known her, this time she had been part of something special that none of us even understood yet.

As tears began to flow from my eyes, someone held me close to them. I leaned into her and shut my eyes tight, but muffled sobs still escaped.

"Ichigo, I just don't understand, why did she have to die?" I asked. A hand swept the hair out of my eyes and lifted my face to their own.

Blue-gray eyes met mine. I froze for a second… Blue-gray? Ichigo's eyes were brown, or at least had been brown until she had transformed now they were strawberry pink, and the same shade of a pencil crayon I had once owned… Before the occupation… Before the whole world had been changed forever.

It took me a little bit to match the face with the name in my memory, the blue-gray eyes, and dark almost black gray hair, and the face hardened into a near permanent frown.

It was the face that had me wondering for so long, the normally masked face of Itachi was gentle and comforting as he held me close to him. That was what had thrown me off.

This wasn't right, if my Bozu were to come… I shuddered to think of the things he would do to me. He was kinder than most Bozu, though he really didn't seem it, there _were_ worse Bozu, bozu that made my own look like a loving nun or something compared to them. He was strict, and usually very unforgiving.

But he was kind.

"Itachi?" I questioned. He did not reply, but held me closer to him, "Itachi, what are you doing?" I questioned again, this time attempting to push myself away from him. But his grip on me tightened.

"I want you." Was all he replied with, I struggled and tried to break free from his grasp.

"L-Let go of me!" I cried, his hold on me now crushing my ribs, and making it harder for me to breathe. Quiet cool steps sounded from somewhere behind me to the left, a hand fell to Itachi's shoulder, and a just as calculating voice spoke with it's own authority.

"What do you plan to do with _my_ servant, Itachi?"

I had never felt so relieved to see my Master then I did now. Itachi's iron grip released and took a few gulps of air, tears still streaking down my face.

"She is my property, and you are merely the Guard, remember your place." Pai snapped to Itachi. Itachi remained silent, once more regaining his sociopath behaviorism. But I didn't care, I was safe. At least, for now, as he turned away and disappeared with the near silent sound of air moving with his teleportation, the fires of revenge burned in his eyes.

**Okay, uber sorry, this is real short… ya… I hope you will still continue to follow this story though, and I will work my best to update this story just as fast as I update Special People**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, after some setbacks, (my computer was stolen and I had writer's block for this forever) this is finally finished! And thank you Jenoker for always being really supportive when bad things (related to this story, and which seem to keep happening) happen, your kindness is really appreciated. And just… thank you everyone who has been so supportive, and patient with me and my slow updates, (and for the kind PM reminders to basically get my butt in gear for writing this, without that help, I think I may never have updated!) I luv you guys!**

**Ichigo's POV**

"So Kitten, will you give me what I want," Kisshu asked stroking my face with his hand, "or should I take it?" I grimaced and turned my head away from him.

"Bozu… please, don't…" I begged. He grinned, his sharp fangs revealing themselves as he did.

"You're so cute when you beg, but I won't be nice to you forever without payback. Just remember that." He replied giving me a deep kiss before teleporting me back into my cell and disappearing. I sat alone in the darkness for a long time before anyone else returned.

Lettuce was the first one to arrive back after me. For some reason she had seemed on-edge and more assertive then before Ringo's death nearly two months ago. She also, surprisingly, appeared to me more attached to her Bozu then before, which was quite something considering the way she usually felt about him, and him her.

Things had changed for me too. My Bozu had become rougher, just a little, but it was enough to notice. He also started showing interest in more than just kisses or gentle touches.

As I sat on the stone floor of my prison I was struck by a sudden intense feeling of panic. I rose to my feet quickly and peered about in the darkness.

"Ichigo-san, what are you doing?" Lettuce asked.

"Ssh!" I hissed, my ears pressed flat against my head. I took a few steps into the awning darkness of Pudding, Ringo, and Berri's original cell. We hadn't been there often since Ringo died. But right now my senses were blaring alarm and it was coming from in there.

"Lettuce," I whispered, "put out the candle." She didn't reply, but moments later the light dimmed then fell leaving both cells in the dark. But in doing so that let my eyes adjust to the darkness better, and soon I could see almost as clear as day.

I took a few hesitant steps into the cell. I didn't see anyone, but alarm was flaring through me like I was kindling for a fire. Then a slick iciness slid past me, I stiffened and looked at what had just touched me. I saw nothing. But yet again I felt the slimy chill against my neck; this time with whispered words.

_"Tick tock, little beast, the hours are turning on the clock, soon it shall be my feast. Time is running out for you, because if I can't make _him_ for my servant, then who? Who else but me, and I shall kill you certainly. So run kitty, run. Or lay down and die." _I shivered and screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard a chuckle, and felt the iciness slid down my body.

"Lettuce, can you light the candle again?" I sensed more than saw her nod. Then a warm glow lit the entrance back to my cell, where I soon retreated to.

Moments after I got back to my proper cell, Itachi appeared with Pudding, he dumped the friendly monkey on the ground, and then left without a word. By this time an idea was forming in my head.

"Lettuce, Pudding, what are your guys' weapons?"

"Weapons?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, like how mine is 'Ribbon Strawberry Surprise Bell.' You guys get weapons too, you just need to name them, and they'll come to you." I explained.

"O-okay," Lettuce said then after a quick pondering said, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" and before I could tell them that the 'ribbon' wasn't necessary, Pudding jumped up and said, "My turn! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Then their weapons formed. Lettuce's was a beautiful pair of castanets and Pudding's was a cheerful tambourine. I groaned, "You look like you're going to start a band…"

"Sorry?" Lettuce said with a questioning lilt.

"It's okay… anyways, do you guys know for sure how your weapons attack?"

"Not a clue!" Pudding chirped with a grin.

"We're doomed…" I said as Pudding began to shake her tambourine in an upbeat rhythm. Lettuce patted me gently on the arm, "Don't worry, we'll figure out how to use these soon."

I smiled at the green haired girl, "Thank you Lettuce-sama…" she blushed at the respectful suffix.

A near-silent _'shhwump'_ noise entered the air and disappeared as quickly as it had come, not too quick, however, to not allow Lettuce, Pudding and I stash our weapons of mass… _music making_. I thought the last bit with a grimace, we were so screwed if we ever truly needed to attack anyone, I mean, what would we do? Music them to death?

Itachi gave us an icy look as he deposited Zakuro in the prison before he disappeared again. Zakuro regarded us almost as coolly. She walked past the three of us, who were now sharing one cell, and into the cell where Pudding had used to live, she hadn't cared that Ringo had died there; all she wanted was her own space.

I waited a while before deep even breathing came from the other room, indicating the purple haired woman's sleep. After I knew she was out, I turned to Lettuce who lay to the left of me on the small mattress which lay on a crushed frame. It wasn't much for a bed, but it was so much better than what we had used to share.

"Lettuce, can I ask you something?"

"Mm? Sure…" she mumbled sleepily, Pudding was already fast asleep to the other side of me as it was late into the night hours.

"My… my Bozu wants something from me, but, I'm not sure if I can give it to him yet. But I don't think I have much time for choice left. What do I do?" I asked, hearing the slight desperation in my voice.

Lettuce gave me her full attention now, she appeared to be wide awake again as she looked at me carefully, "What kind of thing does he wish for Ichigo?"

"He wants… _payment_ for his niceness… but, I don't think I'm strong enough to sleep with him…" I confessed, Lettuce looked up at the charcoal grey ceiling of stone above us deliberately avoiding my eyes.

"…Well, maybe it won't be as bad as you think." She said.

I startled, "Lettuce, have you..? Did you…?"

"Yeah, I've shared my bed with my Bozu, what's so bad about that?" She snapped, quite out of character.

"But I thought that you'd rather have died then have, you know, _sex_ with your slaver!" I exclaimed.

"He's not that bad!" She responded angrily, "Besides, you're the one being mean right now, so don't even talk to me, okay? Life doesn't come easy to everyone like it does for you, you know. So stop being so conceited!"

"L-Lettuce… I didn't mean it like that…" I stammered

"Just… Leave me be." She responded wearily, turning away from me. I sighed and scrunched my eyes closed till spots of colour blossomed in my vision, mentally bashing myself for being insensitive to one of my only friends. I turned to her, "Look, Lettuce, I'm sorry… Whatever you decide for yourself, if things have changed for you for the good, then I'm happy for you, I just wish you'd let me know earlier or something."

"Well, I'm sorry." She mumbled slightly grouchily, she sighed and turned back towards me.

"Ichigo, there's one thing though…"

"What?" I asked.

"I think I might be with child."

**Right, I'm sorry once more for this update to take forever, I will honestly try to writer faster though, cuz my writer's block is (finally!) going away, anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter… please review!**


End file.
